


Don't Want To Know (The Other Side Of A World Without You)

by pjiminshair



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e10 My Name Is Emiko Queen, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Missing Scene, Oliver Queen Loves Felicity Smoak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjiminshair/pseuds/pjiminshair
Summary: Missing 7x10 scene: Oliver brings Felicity flowers





	Don't Want To Know (The Other Side Of A World Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a headcanon that definitely happened, so I wrote a tiny ficlet about it. I hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> Kudos and feedback feed the soul!
> 
> -ElektraSmoak

Felicity had continued working on trying to find as much as she could on Oliver’s sister when he left to check out that storage facility she had discovered. And while she ran searches on the new archer, she also fiddled with the security system she had been working on. Now more than ever, with Oliver home and working with the SCPD, Felicity needed her own thing. And this home security system was pretty much her baby. She put in it every drop of knowledge she had learned throughout her life. From her father, from college, from Ray, from her time as a member of Team Arrow, and with every new addition, it was turning into something even more amazing.

 

It was a couple hours later that the security system announced her husband, and a moment later, Oliver opened the front door. Ever since he had heard about his sister, his shoulders had slumped. She had managed to lighten the mood for a few moments before he had left, but his tensed shoulders and withdrawn face were back. Not that Felicity didn’t understand his struggle. He had just found out that he had yet another relative he didn’t know of. She was just glad that he wasn’t pushing her away this time, that even though he was still somewhat reluctant to be comforted, he at least wasn’t trying to bottle everything up in an inane attempt to protect her.

 

Felicity smiled at him softly, walking over as he looked up. It was only when she was within arm’s reach that she realised he had a hand around his back. She frowned, looked up to see him gazing at her with soft eyes,

 

“Hey.” She took a few more steps closer, “What’s that behind your back?” 

 

Playfully, she stretched on to her tiptoes, as if with his superior height, there was any chance she would be able to look over his shoulder. But, the tactic worked, because Oliver huffed out a half-laugh, bringing his hand forward to show her what he was holding,

 

_ Oh. _

 

Flowers.  _ Pink _ flowers.

 

_ He’d brought her flowers.  _

 

“They’re pink orchids.” Oliver said, a similar pink hue coloring his face, “I was going to get a fern initially, just to carry on a tradition, but we already have one of those in the bedroom.”

 

But, Felicity was too busy staring at the pretty flowers to pay too much attention to what her husband was saying,

 

“You brought me flowers.” She whispered, her voice taking a reverent tone. Oliver shrugged,

 

“I’m home.” He simply said, as if that explained everything, and waited patiently for Felicity to gather enough of her wits to take the flowers from him. She tilted her head down immediately, sniffing the bouquet, taking in the sweet scent and wondering what she had done to deserve someone as unbearably  _ sweet  _ as Oliver Queen.

 

“You know I was just joking earlier, don’t you? You don’t have to bring me flowers.” She assured him. Oliver nodded, stepping forward to eliminate all distance between them, tipping her chin up to capture her lips in a kiss,

 

“I know. But, I wanted to.” He whispered against her lips, “You deserve flowers.”

 

“Yeah?” She breathed, subconsciously leaning into him a little. She felt him quirk a smile against her lips,

 

“Definitely. Best wife in the entire universe.”

 

She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes, smiling blindingly when she saw the light in his eyes,

 

“Well, thank you very much for the flowers, Mr.Queen.” She said, and hugged the said flowers to her. 

 

“Your welcome.” He sighed. They spent a few moments just like that, soaking in the little domestic moment, knowing that something heavier and darker awaited them just at the precipice. 

 

When the moment faded, Oliver sighed, kissing her twice more before pulling away, a shadow crossing over his face,

 

“I brought all the boxes from the storage. There’s a lot of stuff, Felicity.” He said, and she could already hear a hint of defeat in his voice. That just wouldn’t do,

 

“Hey, I’m here.” She assured him, “Let me put these gorgeous babies in a vase and I’ll help you get them all in, and we’ll go through each and every box, okay?”

 

Oliver only hesitated for a moment before nodding. With another encouraging smile, Felicity turned around, walking over to the kitchen, grabbing a sea-green vase from the top shelf. It was only when she was filling the vase with water and arranging the flowers in it that she noticed a pale peach card nestled between the petals,

 

_ Orchids:  _

> _ Represent rare and delicate beauty.  _
> 
> _ Other meanings include love, luxury, beauty, and strength.  _
> 
> _ Pink Orchids in particular symbolize pure affection and mature charm. _

 

Her smile hurt her cheeks, it was so wide. Unprompted, she flipped the card to see her husband’s much chunkier handwriting squeezed into the card,

 

> _ To Felicity,  _
> 
> _ Because you are strong. You are beautiful. And You are loved.  _
> 
> _ Forever Yours,  _
> 
> _ Oliver _

 

Her fingers traced each word, tears blurring her vision and burning the base of her throat. Oliver may have his flaws, but he was also just so  _ perfect. _ She quickly walked over to her work-desk (or home-office as Oliver liked to call it) and ticked open a photo frame that rested next to her computer. It was a candid from their wedding day. She pulled out the photo, placing the card against the glass before putting the picture back in its rightful place. When she placed the frame back on her desk, Oliver’s handwritten note was on full display right at the bottom-corner of their wedding photo.

 

She took a deep breath then, trying to push in all her wayward emotions so that she could regain her composure. She could swoon over her husband some other time. Right now, he needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out the rest of my works! 
> 
> You can also follow me on:
> 
> Twitter @ElektraSmoak
> 
> Tumblr @elektrasmoak


End file.
